My Greaser Ghost
by MiniHazza
Summary: What would happen if Dallas Winston didn't die after Johnny Cade died? What would happen if Johnny was still hanging with the gang,but only one person could see and hear him? What if that person was Melissa Johnson, part of the gang? discontinued sorryy


**"You don't own us!" Johnny yelled.**

**"Yeah!" Said Pony.**

**"Darnnn." I said. "I don't own The Outsiders S.E. Hinton does."**

**So, I don't know If I'm going to continue this story. This is my first fan fiction so don't be so mean,**

We were all still upset about Johnny's death. Especially Dally. He looked like he was about to kill himself any minute. He got up and

went into the bathroom. I could hear his sobs from the living room.

"I miss Johnny." Ponyboy said out loud.

"Everyone does." I pointed out.

"Everything would be better if he was still here." Soda said. Then I heard a swooshing sound. I turned around and I saw Johnny Cade littery walk

through the door! And no one seemed to notice.

"I'm not sure if he's gone." I said, pointing my eyes towards him.

"Melissa, what are you doing?" Darry asked.

"Um, nothing." I answered quickly. Johnny was still here, and he looked confused. A few minutes later everyone started to leave, so I left too. I

kept starring at Johnny, because I was so confused. He was dead. I told myself. He was dead. He wasn't here.

Now I'm sitting in the lot. I should head home, but my legs didn't want to work.

"Melissa? Can you hear me?" A familier voice said behind me. He sounded like Johnny.

"Johnny?" I said, shocked. I turned around and I saw him.

"Yeah, it's me." He said looking at himself. He seems like he can't believe it either.

"How are you alive?" I asked and he could tell I was confused.

"I'm dead, and your the only one who can see me." He explained.

"So you're a ghost?" I asked.

"Um, I guess that's what you can call it." He laughed. "So, how is everybody?" He asked. I got up and hugged him.

"Not that good, they miss you Johnnycakes. Dally's probably still crying in the bathroom." I told him.

"Dally's crying? Wow."

"He loved you, I hope you knew that." I said. "He looks like he's going to kill himself."

"Oh."

"I should head home before my parents get mad. Will you find me again tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Good night." He said.

"Bye."

I hope my parents aren't home. They could smack me again... When I approached my house, there were no cars in the driveway. They

are probably at a bar or something. When I got in my room, I put on my pajamas and fell asleep.

We were all still upset about Johnny's death. Especially Dally. He looked like he was about to kill himself any minute. He got up and went into the bathroom. I could hear his sobs from the living room

.  
"I miss Johnny." Ponyboy said out loud.

"Everyone does." I pointed out.

"Everything would be better if he was still here." Soda said. Then I heard a swooshing sound. I turned around and I saw Johnny Cade littery walk through the door! And no one seemed to notice.

"I'm not sure if he's gone." I said, pointing my eyes towards him.

"Melissa, what are you doing?" Darry asked.

"Um, nothing." I answered quickly. Johnny was still here, and he looked confused. A few minutes later everyone started to leave, so I left too. I kept starring at Johnny, because I was so confused. He was dead. I told myself. He was dead. He wasn't here.

Now I'm sitting in the lot. I should head home, but my legs didn't want to work.  
"Melissa? Can you hear me?" A familier voice said behind me. He sounded like Johnny.

"Johnny?" I said, shocked. I turned around and I saw him.

"Yeah, it's me." He said looking at himself. He seems like he can't believe it either.

"How are you alive?" I asked and he could tell I was confused.

"I'm dead, and your the only one who can see me." He explained.

"So you're a ghost?" I asked.

"Um, I guess that's what you can call it." He laughed.

"So, how is everybody?" He asked. I got up and hugged him.

"Not that good, they miss you Johnnycakes. Dally's probably still crying in the bathroom." I told him.

"Dally's crying? Wow."

"He loved you, I hope you knew that." I said. "He looks like he's going to kill himself."

"Oh."

"I should head home before my parents get mad. Will you find me again tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Good night." He said."Bye."

I hope my parents aren't home. They could smack me again... When I approached my house, there were no cars in the driveway. Theyare probably at a bar or something. When I got in my room, I put on my pajamas and fell asleep.

When I woke up I wondered, did I really see Johnny Cade last night? Was I dreaming, or not? I got dressed quickly and ran out the

door. I was going to the lot, where I remember seeing Johnny. Was there really such thing as ghosts? When I got there I saw him sitting on a

curb. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Why aren't you with the rest of the gang?" He asked.

"I can't always be at the Curtis' house." I said.

"I know."

"Are you sure that the rest of the gang can't see you?" I asked.

"We can check again. Let's go to the Curtis' house." Johnny said. I still can't believe he's here.

Johnny walked through the door when we got to the Curtis' house. That was so cool. I wonder if he could fly. That would be really

cool.

"Hey Mel." Soda said as I walked in. I was later than usual, Darry left for work, and everyone else was at school- well Dally was probably not.

"Hey."

"Why aren't you at school?" He asked with concern. I totally forgot about school. I wanted to see Johnny in the morning.

"I forgot."

"You forgot about going to school..." He was a little confused.

"Yup."

"Ok... So, there's breakfeast in the kitchen if you want."

"Ok, thanks." I said and walked into the kitchen.

"He can't see me." Johnny said.

"Yeah, he would have freaked out like I did."

"You didn't freak out." He said.

"When I saw you walk through the door last night I did." I said while getting a slice of chocolate cake.

"Who are you talking to?" Soda asked, walking in the kitchen.

"Uh... My imaginary friend?"

"Oh really?" Soda asked.

"Yup" I said laughing.

"So, what's his name?"

"Uh... J-Jacob" I almost said Johnny.

"Well tell him I say hi." Soda said, laughing. Then he went in the living room.

"Your imaginary friend?" Johnny said, laughing.

"Technically, your not real."

**So, if I get some reviews I might continue the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
